


Bad Comedy

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Bumblebee Week [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just Shy A Coronation, ghost bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: Bumblebee didn't sign up to be a part of this, but he might as well make the best of it.
Series: Bumblebee Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139120
Kudos: 13





	Bad Comedy

Staring out over the masses, Bumblebee stood silent. Starscream addressed them as if they all loved him; he believed they all loved him, though Bee couldn’t figure out why. He’d stopped trying to speak reason into Starscream, and listened to the eloquent and well-sorted speech as he spouted it to the gathered Cybertronians. Cybertron would rise from the rust, born anew, a world of single mind. Something, something, everyone will have a place on this new Cybertron, jobs, aid, a future.

Bumblebee didn’t entirely know why he was _here_ though. He was a former Autobot, with the shade of his decal still obvious on his plating where it had been removed within the vorn. He’d done more than his fair share of damage to the Decepticons, to their cause, and sometimes to Starscream directly. While this was a ‘new era’, that hadn’t stopped a lot of mechs from digging up old grudges and making good on them.

Still, Starscream prattled on about cooperation and making this world a better place for _everyone_ in it.

For the record, Bumblebee believed that Starscream believed it. For all his faults, Starscream wanted Cybertron to be a functioning planet again, full of Cybrertronian life, arts, and trade; a comfortable place for those still scattered among the stars to come home to. The citizens of Cybertron believed him too, which is why he was fairly and justly elected. It wasn’t just his charming personality or his charisma. Both of which were questionable to Bumblebee, but that he couldn’t deny the election results.

“I would also like to announce that I have filled one of the many positions in my cabinet. Please welcome my chief security officer, _Bumblebee_!” The cheering crowd fell to silence as Bumblebee reset his audials. He could have sworn he heard Starscream say his name, in conjunction with giving him a seat on his cabinet. As _chief security officer_. All he could do was watch as Starscream turned around and hugged Bumblebee with a smile. “Welcome aboard!”

Oh, Primus.

“Knock it off, I’m not for hugging,” Ironhide growled after the distinct wave of camera flashes died down. Bumblebee swore he felt it himself, and for a moment that warmth and affection remained. Feigned or not. “And the name is _Ironhide_.”

Starscream laughed the moment off, and turned to make more announcements. Bumblebee watched, intently, stepping forward out of Ironhide’s frame and realizing no one else was seeing him; not so much as an optic flick in his direction. Somehow, some way, _Starscream_ had seen him, and that was getting him thinking. He didn’t have the ability to be a chief security officer without a physical form.

That didn’t mean Bumblebee couldn’t do something to ensure Cybertron’s future, in being an unnoticed element of Starscream’s life. A power behind the throne, a vocalizer in his audial. Unseen by everyone, except Starscream. This was going to be difficult - if he did it right? This would be _amazing_.


End file.
